galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran All Terrains
Terran All Terrain Boots there are many famous products, devices and brands but few truly reach iconic status. This most certainly is the case with Terran All Terrains ™ (An Adidas-GalacticProduct Line). These high tech boots are made for all known Union beings with appendages that resemble feet. (Matching : All Terrain Gloves are also available from the same product line) The latest and most advanced TAT-Boots are always developed and delivered to Union Military Units and after a while they become available on the Civilian market. Soldiers, Marines. Spacers, the Ranger Service and virtually anyone employed in a military, para military occupation swears by these boots. There is hardly a rancher, farmer,hunter or outdoors man who would trade their TATs for anything. These boots are standard equipment for Union Military for nearly 2500 years. The main feature of the boots have always been the Terrain adaptive soles copied from the nano fiber design of Terran Gecko Lizards. The latest version (Terran All Terrain 51) features a Bio seal that hermetically seals the boot to pants, uniform coveralls and suits. This feature along with the cooling and heating system make them suitable for used in Deep Space or in temperature conditions of -500 to + 1200 degrees. The boots can be worn for extended times, a Boot atmosphere system controls moisture and has micro massage and stimulating mechanics. The Gecko Soles connected to surface sensor and an automatic intelligent sole adjustment system. A wearer could walk up walls, cling to ceilings, walk safe over slick surfaces like ice, oil spills etc. The boot soles can increase their surface by inflating the sole for soft surfaces such as Snow, Sand, Mud. Coupled with an optional micro Arti-Grav, even walking on water is quite possible. All this is done completely automatic and the wearer simply walks while the boots do the rest. While this truly 'All terrain' feature is the main selling point and the source of the boots fame, there are even more amazing features incorporated. The Boots connect to nerve pressure points of the wearers foot and give the wearer the feeling of walking bare feet or adapt the sole tips for “toe work” when used for climbing and scaling objects. The boots are light weight, flexible, crush proof to external impact loads of up to 200 tons, puncture resistant, laser and projectile resistant and able to resist most chemicals. Adding the optional Micro pulse thrusters and combining them with the Arti Grav Module and a toe control surface, the boots can be used for atmospheric flight. Terran All Terrains have the reputation of being reliable and tough. Of course all this comes with a hefty price tag. The Civilian version of the 56 Mil Type (Virtually identical to the Military Version) with the exception that the military version has extendable mono-filament vibrato spurs and claws and can interface with cloaking and camouflage suit systems.) has a suggested retail price of 1500 Credits. The Full Military version complete with Arti Grav, Blade Weapon System, Auto Doc Nanite enabled and Flight enabled (legally available to Union citizens) retails for 3500 Credits. Category:Civ Tech Category:Mil Tech Category:Union Products